


Treasure Hunting & Hidden Gems

by Daisyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyah/pseuds/Daisyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun likes to collect jewels and Chanyeol unknowingly carries lots of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunting & Hidden Gems

Friday Nights.  
Some people like them dull, some others have them rather eventful.

Baekhyun liked to spend his treasure hunting.  
He was the type no one would ever guess was the son of acclaimed diplomats: unlike most of his kind, Baekhyun had never bothered pretending to be the perfectly-put-together rich kid.

He considered himself a rebel; that is, until his parents would threaten to take his –or rather, their- money away. They had put up a line for him not to cross and, no matter how many times he had had to supress scowls and growls, he had never crossed it. He’d choose money over keeping his image anytime, just like any other sane human would.

The one rich-kid trend that Baekhyun hadn’t escaped was greed. He prized his possessions more than anything else.  
That night, he set out in hopes of adding yet another accessory to his collection.

 

Baekhyun, being as painfully wealthy as he was, could recognize gems from miles of distance, making it easy for him to decide on his target for the night.

Chanyeol wasn’t a flirt. He wasn’t shy either.  
He just didn’t usually stand out in crowds, let alone in the ones that carried the party atmosphere that filled all of Hongdae’s Clubs everynight.  
But his thousand-dollar smile sparkled like diamonds against the flickering lights of the club, diamonds such that could never go unnoticed by the eyes of a thriving treasure hunter.

Baekhyun had never liked sharing, so it would be an understatement to say he was distraught when he caught sight of his self-declared brand-new prop exchanging words with someone other than himself.

Making use of both his typical deceitful mindset and his evident lack of flirting skills, he ‘‘accidentally’’ bumps into the poor unsuspecting boy, regaining his posture a little too fast and pulling the boy away from the dispensable individual, with the pretext of offering –or rather, force feeding- him a drink as an apology, and as if it were a ‘’Buy One, Get One Free’’ promo, his company.

30 minutes pass, and they lead Baekhyun into nothing more than the realization that Chanyeol must be about as dense as the material his perfect smile seems to be made of; he’s also a bit too innocent to realize Baekhyun really just wants to take him home, so the friendly, mostly one-sided conversation is extended for much longer than the latter had desired.  
Fast-forward a few minutes and a couple of drinks however, and he’s hardly sober enough to form any sort of intelligible sentence.  
That night, Baekhyun does end up taking Chanyeol home, just not his home, nor for the reasons he had originally planned.

He declares his mission a fiasco.

 

Baekhyun finds out Chanyeol might not have been that oblivious, when, the next morning, he finds a little slip of paper with the cute boy’s number written on it (Judging by the not-so-cute handwriting, he might have already been drunk by the time he wrote it).

Likewise, it’s that morning that Baekhyun, considerably hungover but nevertheless very aware of his principles and work ethic of never settling for a failure, gives the boy a call, and it’s just a few mornings later, with a couple or more dates set in between, that he changes the status of his mission to accomplished with a capital A, because Chanyeol just might be a bit more valuable than any of the other jewels he’s ever owned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing another drabble. As usual, didn't come out as expected (or rather, wished, because I didn't actually expect much out of it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )  
> Still, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> http://excuji-me.tumblr.com


End file.
